


Confrontations

by ashesrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, One Shot, keith and shiro see each other as brothers (they can be adoptive siblings it's up to interpretation), season 4 spoilers yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: While with the Blade of Marmora, Keith always imagined his returning being a happy one. He just didn't expect it to go like this.(The team finds out about Keith's self-sacrifice and two team members decide to approach him)





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericawrites/gifts).



> This fic is for xoxowrites, happy birthday erica!! 
> 
> I've had this idea for a while now and I really wanted to write about Lance comforting Keith after figuring out his attempt to sacrifice himself, especially since Lance goes through very similar insecurity issues. I also included Shiro in the mix, since he cares about Keith a lot as well. I hope you enjoy <3 (@ voltron writers discord: shiro's fucking pissed)

While with the Blade of Marmora, Keith always imagined his returning being a happy one. It couldn’t hurt to hope for one happy moment. As much as he pushed them away, he so desperately wanted to be back with them. He wanted to hear Pidge’s rambling. He wanted to taste Hunk’s cooking. He wanted the secure presence of Shiro. He wanted the stability of Allura and Coran. He...he wanted Lance’s comfort. He wanted to have it all again. 

 

He just didn’t expect it to go like this. 

 

All of it was true. He did crave the familial bond he formed with his team, especially since he never had that back on Earth. But he knew they didn’t need him. It was blatantly obvious that the team would do so much better without him and now that Shiro could pilot the black lion, he wasn’t needed. Keith was never fit to be the leader anyways. He always needed someone to hold him down and stop him from making reckless decisions. That someone was almost always Lance. And that was another reason. He didn’t want Lance feeling like he wasn’t needed on the team. Keith never understood that cause if anyone wasn’t needed it was him. Red was in good hands and Keith didn’t need to interfere. So, naturally, he did what was right. 

 

But instead of sacrificing himself, Lotor had interfered and now they were more confused than ever. Keith had no doubt in his mind that it all would've been better if Lotor had just stayed out of it and Keith died instead. It was for the good of the team. And now, because his plan failed, they were discussing negotiations, potential betrayal, and whatever else could come out of Lotor’s strange requests. If only he had been a little faster...Lotor a little slower. But it didn't matter. Now, he was stuck with his thoughts and the rest of the team for at least a week. He had no idea when he’d join the Blade of Marmora for missions again. They were waiting until a decision was made. Lotor had requested to have a discussion and...they did. He wanted an alliance to help take down his father, Zarkon. But Keith and the others were, of course, wary so they were given a couple days to think it over. A couple days of everything and nothing. 

 

Keith trudged down the empty hallway, still wearing his Marmora suit. He couldn't remember the last time he wore normal clothing during the day. He didn't exactly know where he was going either. Walking around the castle was sort of therapeutic, it gave him a sense of home. He would make up for lost time with the paladins, but what was the point if he left again? He’d just get hopelessly attached and become even weaker than he already was. 

 

Though his alone time was short-lived. The door at the end of the hallway slid open and Keith’s heart rate sped up when he saw the person walking towards him. Lance. He hadn't actually spoken to Lance outside of the diplomatic meeting yet. He was almost scared that something would go wrong and ruin all that happened between them. What would you even call it? A friendship, possibly. Though the more time went on the more Keith definitely didn't want  _ just _ a friendship. And that terrified him. 

 

Lance was silent until he stood a few feet away from Keith, looking him in the eye. He wore his casual ensemble, the dark green jacket with a blue and grey shirt underneath. His brow was furrowed and he looked concerned. Seeing Lance like this was always a little jarring to Keith, especially after the paladin had come to his bedroom to speak. 

 

“Keith,” He finally spoke. Keith finally made eye contact, and Lance’s eyes were even more worried than he thought. “I need to talk to you.” 

 

Confusion and worry overtook Keith, but he simply crossed his arms and nodded. “O-okay.” 

 

Lance sulked and his fingers fidgeted with his hoodie. “I noticed at the diplomatic meeting you seemed really strange. Like, even more closed off than normal and you...you were shaking. I figured it had something to do with the battle, so I spoke with Matt, who-who saw you fighting and...he told me what happened.” 

 

Keith realized what Lance was talking about immediately. His sacrifice. Damnit, Keith forgot Matt had seen him voluntarily try to save everyone else by giving himself up. He’d planned on keeping it a secret forever, or at least until this was long over. He had to squeeze his own arms to keep them from shaking again. “Oh.” 

 

“Oh? All you're going to say is ‘oh?’” Lance’s worry quickly shifted to anger as he put aggressive air quotes around the word ‘oh.’ 

 

Keith averted his gaze, staring at the floor and blinking rapidly to keep tears from welling up. He didn't want anyone to know. He didn't want this.  _ He didn't want this.  _ “What else do you want me to say?” 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Keith saw Lance’s mouth wide open. His hands shot up into the air, exasperated. “Keith, what were you thinking?!” 

 

He scowled, looking up at Lance again. “I was thinking about the millions of people that could've died. I was doing my  _ job _ .” Who was Lance to tell him what he could and couldn't do? He was a part of the Blade of Marmora. He was part Galra. Victory or death.  _ Victory or death. _ He had to try to save those people. He had to do  _ something.  _ The galaxy could afford to lose someone as unnecessary as Keith in favor of all those innocent lives. 

 

Still, Lance was having none of it. “It's not your job to  _ die _ , Keith.”

 

“It's not your job to tell me what I can and can't do,” Keith retorted. 

 

“But you can't just...you can't just do that! You can't go around ready to sacrifice yourself for any other being in the universe all the time.” 

 

“And why not?” Keith snapped. “Hell, why are you even yelling at me about this anyway?” 

 

“It's because I  _ care _ about you!” Keith froze, staring with wide eyes as Lance’s expression slowly shifted from anger to hurt. “Do you not see how your death would impact us? When you were gone...I felt so unsure of everything. I went back to being the goofball  _ because  _ we all needed it. But….there was such a huge piece that was missing. And you're that piece.” 

 

“Lance, I-” 

 

“Listen, I know how you feel. I know what it's like to not be able to even grasp a reason to see yourself as valuable. But you, you are so essential to this team. Not just in fights but...as our friend. As  _ my _ friend.” 

 

Keith felt Lance’s words tug on his heartstrings and before he knew it his eyes were welling up with tears. Fuck, now he was crying? Pathetic. “I-I’m sorry. I should...go.” He put a hand on his face and began to turn until he was pulled back into a tight embrace. Lance’s arms nearly dug into his back, making the hug tight and warm. Keith never thought he was one for physical contact, but as he melted into the hug and let his face fall into Lance’s shoulder, he realized how touch starved he really was. Lance smelled like soap, like rain, like Lance. Add that to the list of Keith’s favorite smells. 

 

With his head buried into the other’s shoulder, Keith allowed himself to let go. Nearly sobbing on Lance’s jacket, Keith was sure Lance would get a little pissed, but all he did was trace tiny circles on Keith’s back. Lance was so strong. Especially after this, Keith knew he wasn't the only one going through issues with himself. By now, Keith had become aware of Lance’s self-esteem issues, and still, Lance was here comforting Keith like he wasn't going through almost the same thing. In between sobs, Keith whispered into the jacket, “I’ll help you like you helped me.” 

 

Lance didn't hear him. Instead, he kept tracing his hands all over the other boy’s back. “I shouldn't have yelled. You're going through a lot right now. I'm sorry.” 

 

“It's okay, Lance. You were worried.” 

 

The two boys parted, locking their eyes. Keith gazed at Lance, fondness and warmth filling his chest. Lance then placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, a final embrace. “I need you to know that you are loved. By all of us. You have a family here.” 

 

Keith didn't know how to respond. “Th-thank you.” 

 

The corners of Lance’s lips turned upwards. Keith really loved that smile. “Alright then. Let's find the rest of the team, I’m sure they want to see you again.” Keith nodded, excitement buzzing through his mind. He was so damn glad to be back. This is exactly what he needed. And...and even if things were only temporarily fixed, Keith was able to believe that everything was okay, for even a single moment. 

 

…

 

Belief didn't always last too long. Sure, the few days after his talk with Lance had been great. But, the atmosphere around Keith had become indescribably strange. He found himself on the end of concerned looks and glances, from his teammates and occasionally even the coalition members that were still lingering about. Keith had absolutely no idea why, until he remembered the conversation.

 

Someone must have overheard Keith and Lance talking. Keith wasn't sure who. Maybe Hunk, or Allura, or Pidge. It could have been anyone. He knew it likely didn't get around intentionally, but it did somehow and now Keith felt even more vulnerable. Everyone was looking at him like some sort of lost puppy who needed saving. He hated it. Keith couldn't even walk into a room without a teammate trying to hide their worried glance.

 

Keith didn't need pity. Hell, they were probably mad at him. Lance had claimed Keith was valued on the team, but did he mean it? Keith wholeheartedly wanted to believe he did. Lance wouldn't lie to him, would he? But still, Lance couldn't speak for the entire team. 

 

It didn’t matter. That wasn't important. Right now, Keith had to focus on the Blade. He stood in a hallway, actually, the same one he’d talked with Lance in. The Blade members stood in front of him, going over strategy and when Keith was to rejoin them. They wanted him to join the group again immediately, yet Keith couldn't help but procrastinate his return. Being with the team for the past couple days had been the best feeling in the world, even with everything that was going on. He was not ready to lose that. 

 

“You are improving by the tick. You must come on the next mission with us if you wish to continue your training properly,” Kolivan said, his hood down and his brows furrowed. 

 

Keith fought back. “What mission? We don’t even know what we’re  _ doing _ right now. I'm sure the Blade of Marmora can do this one thing without me.” 

 

“Of course we can. But, you must get better. You still do not know how we operate in battle.”

 

Right as Keith started to say something, the same door at the end of the hall swung open. Keith turned, sort of expecting it to be Lance again, but this time it was Shiro. He looked...angry. His eyes were narrowed and his brows creased as he stormed into the room up to the Blade, specifically Kolivan. “You,” he growled. 

 

To Keith’s surprise, Lance then followed. “Shiro, stop!” He cried out. 

 

Shiro didn't listen. “All of you. You did this to him. You made him do  _ that.  _ How could you? How. Could. You.” Keith didn't understand. Was...was Shiro talking about him? He had no idea who else Shiro would be referring to. The daunting possibility of it being because of Keith’s….choice sent a chill down his spine. 

 

“Shiro, what are you doing?” Keith said, anxiety only growing stronger. 

 

Shiro turned to Keith. “What’s right.” It only lasted a moment, since he turned back to the Blade, all softness on his face twisted into anger. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Keith is a child. He’s a hell of a strong one, but what you’re doing to him is  _ manipulative.  _ Honestly, how dare you let my  _ little brother _ think like that?! Did you hear me? Keith is a like a brother to me and I am not going to stand for this shit.” 

 

Kolivan stiffened. “He was following the motto of our organization.” 

 

“No, you made him think he was worthless! Like he didn’t matter to any us, which couldn’t be further from the truth. He’s already dealt with enough in his life, he doesn’t need an extra weight on top of him.” Keith felt a surge of warmth fill his chest. When Shiro barged in looking more enraged than Keith had ever seen him, Keith was afraid. Afraid of what was to come. A small part of him feared that the irritation was directed towards him. And then...and then Shiro defended Keith. Called the Blade of Marmora out. A man who was always so calm cared enough about Keith to yell at team Voltron’s allies. It didn't make sense. This could make a serious dent in their allyship. But...Shiro didn't care. 

 

Kolivan huffed. “If he wishes to not return to us, he may. However, we strongly advise that he does come back to our organization.” He signaled for the rest of the Blade to leave and they made their way out of the hall, heads up high and backs straight. Keith caught Shiro’s lasting glare as they exited and they met eyes afterward, Shiro’s expression immediately becoming more caring. 

 

Keith didn’t have time to react before Shiro gripped his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. Keith leaned into his brother, accepting the comforting gesture. It was strange. Keith had gone from absolutely no physical contact to two hugs in a few days. It felt...nice. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shiro whispered before they backed away from each other. “Why didn’t you tell me what they made you think?” 

 

Keith responded, “I’m sorry. I wanted to. I was just so...scared. And it-it wasn’t just the Blade. I’ve never...held myself in high regards, I guess.” 

 

Shiro took a deep breath in, staring at Keith. He’d expected the look Shiro gave him when he was disappointed, but this one was different. It was filled with empathy a desire to heal. “Then we’re going to change that. One step at a time. I don’t care how long it takes.” 

 

“Yeah, I got it. I’ve actually never seen you that pissed off before.” Keith couldn’t help but smirk. 

 

Lance, who’d been still and to the side the entire time finally piped up. “ _ You _ didn’t see him with Slav. He was a beast!” All of them let out loose laughter. The sound of joy rang throughout the castle hallway. Keith felt safer and warmer than he’d ever been before. He felt like he had a place here. It was new and sudden and strange. But...he liked it.

 

… 

 

For Keith Kogane, growing up was never exactly easy. His dad would sit him down on their old, ratty couch and tell him stories of his mother. He always said she was an extraordinary woman. Out of this world, in fact. His father would take Keith up to their roof and show him the array of bright stars in the night sky and say, “Your mother’s up their somewhere.” Keith never knew to take it literally. He assumed she was...dead. And then his father died and left him all alone in the world. Hopping from orphanage to adoption center to foster family and back around again. He was stuck in an endless cycle of moving and moving and  _ moving,  _ the only constant in his life being the bright red backpack he lugged everywhere until he was sixteen. The Galaxy Garrison’s acceptance brought upon a new chapter in his life. A place where he was guaranteed to stay. Consistency. The place where he met Shiro, his newfound brother, and the place where he had his chance to rise. Then Shiro went missing. Then he lashed out. Then he got  _ kicked out.  _ And he was right back to where he started. Alone, with only his thoughts and his past to keep him company. 

 

Thinking about it, running off to that crashing spaceship may have been the best decision he’s ever made. Sure, things were messy at first. He was stuck in a god damn spaceship with five people he barely knew and someone who left him for over a year. Hell, he barely even spoke to anyone besides Shiro at that point. But...things got better. Keith was able to find solace and solidarity. He strengthened connections with...with everyone. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, Shiro, and... _ Lance.  _ Keith finally had what his six-year-old self only dreamed to hold close. 

 

A family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. A comment/kudos would make my day <3 
> 
> tumblr: starlightlance


End file.
